


Судьба не делает ошибок

by MarvellousPinecone



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-05 23:56:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16377509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarvellousPinecone/pseuds/MarvellousPinecone
Summary: В мире, где Судьба решает за всех, всегда есть недовольные её решениями.





	Судьба не делает ошибок

Идя поздно вечером по улице, всегда опасаешься чего-то, но всё равно, меньше всего ожидаешь услышать пистолетный выстрел.

Лида возвращалась с работы и уже открывала дверь своей машины, мечтая о тихом нормальном вечере. Она придёт домой, они с Ксюшей закажут пиццу на дом, потому что сегодня был «ленивый день», когда не была ничья очередь готовить, и, может, включат тот фильм, который у всех сейчас на слуху, и который они так и не удосужились посмотреть.

Но вместо этого она услышала выстрел со стороны ближайших домов, а потом женский крик. Чертыхнувшись, она бросила сумку на сиденье, выхватила из бардачка перцовый баллончик и рванула в сторону звука.

Лида понимала, что нелепо идти на вооружённого пистолетом человека со жгучей пшикалкой, но знала, что в этот глухой район полиция ни за что не приедет вовремя, и надеялась, что удастся избежать схватки с преступником.

Свернув в первый же двор, она увидела полную картину: спиной к ней стояла молодая женщина в короткой светлой курточке, а перед ней в паре метров размахивал пистолетом мужчина в грязном пальто. Он был очевидно пьян. Лида подумала, что это одновременно упрощает и усложняет задачу. Нападающий еле стоял на ногах, но предсказать, что он вытворит в следующую секунду, было невозможно.

Голова была ясной и холодной, мысли чёткими. Лида медленно, держа руки в зоне видимости мужчины, подошла.

— Опустите пистолет, — сказала она как можно более спокойно.

— А тебе чего, сука?! — неразборчиво прокричал мужчина. — Бросай сюда свою сумочку, и подружке своей скажи.

— Делайте, как он говорит, — испуганно прошептала женщина, — может, тогда он успокоится.

— У меня нет сумочки, — шепнула в ответ Лида.

— У меня тоже, — женщина всхлипнула.

— Давайте поговорим, — продолжила Лида, подходя всё ближе к грабителю и пытаясь прикрыть от него женщину. — Давайте успокоимся и поговорим, пожалуйста, опустите пистолет.

Она была уже совсем близко, когда нападающий нажал на спуск. Раздалось два оглушительных выстрела, и левый бок ожгло внезапной болью. Сквозь звон в ушах Лида услышала, как женщина вскрикнула и упала на мокрый асфальт — одна из пуль зацепила её. Грабитель оторопело уставился на оружие в своих руках, будто не понимая, что оно сделало. Казалось, он даже немного протрезвел. Пользуясь замешательством мужчины, Лида рванулась вперёд и дёрнула дуло пистолета на себя и вверх. Мужчина, всё ещё слишком ошеломлённый тем, что он сделал, выпустил пистолет, и Лида с силой толкнула нападающего. Он упал, ударившись затылком об поребрик, и затих.

Лида несколько секунд стояла и смотрела на тёмную лужу, растекающуюся под головой грабителя. Она подумала о его родственной душе. Конечно, она не умерла, но боль, пронзившая сейчас её затылок, наверняка была невыносимой. Лида живо представила панику и горе этих мужчины или женщины, когда он или она почувствовали сильный удар по затылку и тёплые струйки крови, стекающие по шее. Был ли мертвец знаком со своей родственной душой, или им уже никогда не суждено было встретиться?

Размышления Лиды прервали стон женщины и острая боль в собственном боку. Она обернулась. По перепачканной светлой куртке жертвы слева расползлось ярко-красное пятно.

— Вы в порядке? — спросила Лида больше для того, чтобы успокоить её и себя, чем для настоящего ответа.

— Больно, — поморщившись, тихо сказала женщина.

Лида подошла к ней, бесцеремонно расстегнула ей куртку и сняла с её шеи модный шарфик.

— Прижмите крепче к ране. Я помогу вам встать.

— Куда мы? — спросила женщина, уже встав на ноги и опираясь на Лиду.

— Поедем в больницу, — ответила Лида и, пошатываясь, повела незнакомку к своей машине. — Скорую мы здесь дожидаться до старости будем.

Рана немилосердно болела, и боль пульсировала с каждым шагом незнакомки, которая практически висела у Лиды на плече. Лида стиснула зубы и сдержала раздражение — в конце концов, у каждой разный болевой порог, и вообще, кто из них тут ещё более напугана и растеряна.

Она сгрузила раненую девушку на заднее сидение, села за руль сама и, плюнув на прогревание двигателя, сразу рванула в ближайшую больницу. Женщина сзади застонала, Лида почувствовала, как и её рана стала болеть сильнее, и прибавила газу, игнорируя ограничение скорости и светофоры. Поздно вечером движения на дорогах почти не было, так что до больницы они доехали без приключений.

Женщина уже практически потеряла сознание, когда Лида дотащила её до дверей больницы. Лида и сама не могла больше стоять на ногах, наверное, она потеряла много крови, и упала, вскарабкавшись на последнюю ступеньку крыльца. Последнее, что она увидела, перед тем, как провалиться в глухую темноту, была медсестра, до этого курившая на крыльце, которая подбежала ним и, повернувшись к дверям, что-то кричала, уронив с уголка рта сигарету.

***

Лида проснулась, окружённая запахами больницы. Повернув голову, она увидела всё ту же медсестру, которая подобрала их на крыльце.

— О, проснулись уже, — бодро сказала она. — Лидия Васильевна, пулю из вашей девушки мы вытащили, слава Богу, никаких жизненно важных органов не задело, она в порядке, но спит, наркоз пока не прошёл.

— Что? — пробормотала Лида, ничего не понимая. — Какой девушки? И откуда вы моё имя знаете?

— Пока вы были без сознания, мы проверили ваши вещи, у вас в кармане куртки была визитка. Ваша девушка, Виктория, которую вы на руках сюда принесли, её имя было у неё в паспорте.

Медсестра указала рукой в другую сторону. Там на соседней койке лежала её подруга по несчастью, ужасно бледная даже на фоне белых казённых простыней. Неужели они вдвоём выглядели как пара?

— У самой дыра в боку от пули, которую другая словила, а идёт же, тащит. Мы тут всей больницей умиляемся… — медсестра, видимо, хотела продолжить заливаться соловьём на тему трогательной истории, но, увидев непонимающее лицо Лиды, прикусила язык. — С вами тут хочет полицейский поговорить, — сменила она тему. — Сами понимаете, дело надо завести на того, кто её ранил, и всё такое.

Лида не нашла в себе сил возразить. Болтливая медсестра высунула голову за дверь, и в палату зашла немолодая усталая женщина в синей форме.

— Добрый вечер, Лидия Васильевна, как чувствуете себя? — дежурно спросила полицейская, и, не дожидаясь ответа, опустилась на стул рядом с койкой. Потом бросила строгий взгляд на медсестру, и та поспешно покинула палату.

— Что ж, расскажите всё по порядку, — велела полицейская и достала небольшой блокнотик.

Лида рассказала всё по порядку, как и просили. На том месте, где её подстрелил пьяный грабитель, её остановили:

— Вас не ранили, Лидия Васильевна. Вторая пуля, видимо, ушла, так сказать, в молоко, во второй потерпевшей нашли только одну.

— Так почему я ранена? — раздражённо спросила Лида.

— О, так вы не поняли? — удивлённо подняла брови полицейская. — Это рана Виктории, той женщины, которую вы спасли. Она ваша вторая половинка. Поздравляю, встреча — лучше не придумаешь.

У Лиды потемнело в глазах. Этого не могло быть, нет. Она не помнила, как рассказывала остальную историю и называла адрес, по которому лежало теперь тело незадавшегося грабителя, не слышала, как, уходя, полицейская говорила что-то о том, что Лиде бояться нечего, что суд расценит её действия как самооборону. В её ушах звенели слова «вторая половинка». Лида представила большие, невыносимо печальные глаза Ксюши, когда скажет эти слова ей — и не о ней. Они с Ксюшей всегда пытались избегать темы соулмейтов, с того самого случая со Стасом.

***

К несчастью, Ксюше достался один из тех соулмейтов, которые были помешаны на нахождении своей Судьбы больше, чем нужно. Он вырезал свои имя и адрес у себя на руках, чтобы они проявлялись кровоточащими ранами на Ксюшиных запястьях. Вырезал любовные послания, потом пошли угрозы. Однажды Ксюша всё же пришла на встречу и попросила его прекратить. Стас пугал её. Её бросало в дрожь от одной мысли о том, что придётся провести остаток своей жизни с этим одержимым безумцем. Она сказала ему оставить её в покое.

Он не оставил. Ксюша пыталась обратиться в полицию, но там только посмеялись над ней. Ведь она счастливица. Ведь человек, обещанный ей Судьбой, так сильно любит её. Ведь Судьба не делает ошибок.

В конце концов Ксюша устала и уехала в другой город. Там она встретилась с Лидой. Они увиделись в книжном магазине. Лида помогла ей найти нужную книгу, хотя и не была консультанткой. Они разговорились, обменялись номерами. Встретились раз, другой…

Следующие полгода пролетели незаметно. Она были счастливы, хоть родители и твердили Лиде перестать наконец «валять дурака» и найти себе настоящую пару. Обеим девушкам было плевать. Ксюша рассказала Лиде о Стасе, и та пообещала всегда защищать её, чтобы ни случилось. Она перевязывала Ксюшины руки, покупала ей обезболивающее и успокаивала, когда в кожу девушки врезались кричащие красные слова: «шлюха», «мразь», «я тебя найду». Сама Лида упорно игнорировала не свои мелкие бытовые травмы — синяки, порезы и ожоги — она не могла представить себя ни с кем, кроме Ксюши, и не хотела её оставлять. Казалось, всё шло неплохо.

Пока однажды ночью Ксюша не позвонила Лиде, заикаясь от рыданий. Лида сразу же, не переодеваясь, рванула на машине на другой конец города в Ксюшину квартиру. Она нашла девушку забившейся в угол, всю перепачканную кровью, которая ещё сочилась из порезов на руках. В противоположном конце комнаты на пропитавшемся кровью ковре лежало тело Стаса.

Из рваных и путаных объяснений Лида поняла, что Стас нашёл новое Ксюшино жильё, заявился под дверь и отказывался уходить, кричал, чудом не перебудив всех соседей, пока она его не впустила. Войдя, он начал махать острым лезвием и угрожать Ксюше, что убьёт себя, если она откажется от него. Ксюша пыталась успокоить его, образумить, но это было бесполезно изначально. Стас сделал несколько глубоких надрезов на запястье, прежде чем нашёл вену, и кровью был залит весь пол небольшой уютной квартирки.

В ту ночь Ксюша окончательно переехала к Лиде. Она хотела бы радоваться новообретённой свободе, но густая сеть шрамов и воспоминания, связанные с ними, ещё долго мучили её. Лида целовала Ксюшины запястья и говорила, что Ксюша ни в чём не виновата, что Стас сам выбрал свою судьбу. Говорила, как сильно любит её, и как ничто не помешает ей любить её и дальше. Но Ксюша до сих пор иногда просыпалась с криком, увидев во сне лужи крови и глубокие порезы на своей коже. 

Через два года они с боем получили право пожениться, вопреки всей брачной системе, концентрировавшейся на вторых половинках, и переехали вместе на новую квартиру, которая теперь принадлежала им обеим — как законным супругам.

Сегодня вечером они собирались провести время вместе…

Лида лежала и тупо смотрела на вторую девушку, которая до сих пор не проснулась. Она хотела злиться на неё, возможно, ненавидеть за случившееся, но не могла. Виктория была обычной девушкой, кажется, даже славной, такой же жертвой игр Судьбы, как и сама Лидия. Только вот посчитает ли она себя жертвой, когда проснётся и узнает?

Надо было выбираться. Лида осмотрелась и увидела свои вещи, сложенные аккуратной стопкой на тумбочке возле кровати. Куртки не было, а именно там остался телефон. Лида вздохнула и осторожно села в постели. Она почувствовала, как натянулась повязка на месте её — нет, Викиной — раны. Боли не было. Наверное, в наркозном сне Виктория не чувствовала боли, и Лиде ничего не передавалось. Что ж, тем лучше.

Лида поспешно встала и, стараясь не шуметь, переоделась в свою одежду. Потом так же тихо выскользнула за дверь палаты. Дежурившая в коридоре медсестра — к счастью, не та, что встретила их с Викторией, — недовольно посмотрела на неё.

— Вы куда это? — спросила она.

— Извините за беспокойство, но я ищу свою куртку, — как можно более вежливо ответила Лида. — У меня там в кармане остался мобильный телефон и ключи от машины. Не могли бы вы мне помочь?

Медсестра тяжело вздохнула и нехотя поднялась со стула.

— Пойдёмте, — бросила она, направляясь лестнице.

В неловком молчании они дошли до запертого на ключ гардероба в главном холле. Там Лида быстро нашла свою куртку, нащупала в кармане телефон и ключи, и уже собиралась выходить, как…

— Куда это вы? С верхней одеждой в палату не разрешается.

Лида замерла.

— Я не собираюсь обратно в палату. Я не ранена, значит, мне необязательно оставаться здесь. Я поеду домой.

— Не валяйте дурака, девушка, вернитесь в палату.

— Вы же не можете меня здесь держать, — Лида едва сдерживала раздражение.

— А девушка ваша как?

— Она не моя девушка.

— Ну, пока нет, — пожала плечами медсестра. — Но куда же вы без неё теперь.

Лида попыталась пройти через дверь, но медсестра загородила ей путь.

Лида выпустила воздух сквозь сжатые зубы, чтобы успокоиться, вытащила телефон и набрала СМС Ксюше:

«больница на черемхова приезжай скорее пожалуйста»

А затем опустилась на табурет, стоящий в гардеробе.

— Подождём, — сообщила она недоумевающей медсестре.

Минут пятнадцать они провели в молчании. Медсестра насмешливо и снисходительно поглядывала на Лиду, ожидая, когда та перестанет «валять дурака». Вскоре во дворе больницы послышался звук двигателя. Через главные двери ворвался взволнованный ураган в распахнутом пальто. Лида бросилась к Ксюше мимо растерявшейся медсестры и через секунду оказалась в родных руках.

— Я взяла такси, я спешила, как только могла, — тараторила Ксюша, всматриваясь в Лидино лицо. — Что случилось, зайчик, ты в порядке?

— Дома всё расскажу, — ответила Лида, целуя её в лоб.

Потом, не без удовольствия повернулась к оторопевшей медсестре и очень вежливо сказала:

— До свидания.

И поспешила с Ксюшей на улицу, прикрывая сложенной в руках курткой большое кровавое пятно на кофточке.

Они расплатились с наглым таксистом, который запросил вполовину больше денег за то, что якобы превысил скорость и очень рисковал. У Лиды не было сил с ним ругаться поэтому большая часть налички отправилась к довольному такой ситуацией водителю.

— А как та медсестра удивилась, — нервно хихикнула Ксюша, когда они наконец тронулись. — Зачем я, кстати, за тобой приехала? Ты вроде и сама неплохо ходишь.

— Меня не выпускали, — нехотя сказала Лида, оттягивая неизбежное.

— То есть как это? — удивилась Ксюша. — Тебе ещё плохо? Что вообще случилось?

Лида задумчиво смотрела на дорогу. Надо рассказывать сейчас, всё равно когда-нибудь придётся. Но ей так не хотелось расстраивать Ксюшу. Им было так хорошо вместе, через несколько месяцев они собирались отпраздновать первую годовщину своей свадьбы. А теперь их отношения наполнятся тревогой и, возможно, ревностью. Ещё непонятно было, как среагирует на произошедшее эта Виктория. Лида ужасно боялась ещё одного «Стаса».

— Зай? — голос Ксюши вырвал её из размышлений.

Лида вздохнула.

— Ты любишь меня? — спросила она.

— Конечно, — встревоженно отозвалась Ксюша. — Почему ты спрашиваешь?

— Я тоже люблю тебя. Правда. Мне нужно, чтобы ты верила в это и никогда не переставала верить. Потому что я очень-очень сильно тебя люблю.

— Что случилось? — спросила Ксюша со слезами в голосе.

— Нашлась моя соулмейтка, — сказала Лида, будто ныряя с головой в холодную воду.

В машине повисла тишина.

— Её подстрелили, и я отвезла её в больницу, — продолжила Лида, чтобы хоть как-то сломать молчание. — Она сейчас там, спит. Я ушла, пока она ничего не узнала.

— Почему? — едва слышно спросила Ксюша.

— Чтобы поехать домой, к тебе, конечно.

— Нет, — мотнула головой Ксюша, — почему это вообще случилось? — она прижала руку ко рту и отвернулась к окну, но Лида, даже не видя её лица, знала, что она бесшумно плачет.

— Я никогда не оставлю тебя, — твёрдо сказала Лида. — Ничего не изменится, я обещаю. Ещё не очень поздно, только двенадцать часов. Доставка пиццы уже не работает, давай достанем бутылку вина, устроим романтический вечер, а завтра возьмём отгул?

— Хорошо, — всё так же тихо, но уже обнадёженно ответила Ксюша.

***

Через полчаса она уже хохотала над Лидиной историей о странном клиенте с работы.

— Прямо так и сказал? — сквозь смех выдавила Ксюша.

— Ага, — веселилась Лида, опасно жестикулируя рукой с бокалом вина. — «Я вашу контору мигом прикрою!» Мы ему говорим, что ламинированный паркет и ламинированные документы это разные вещи, а он всё не унимается. «Мне невестка сказала заламинировать бумаги, что ж вы теперь, простых граждан не обслуживаете?! Вы кем себя возомнили?!» Вот умора.

Потом они помыли посуду, брызгая подруга в подругу водой и мыльной пеной. Потом осознали, что у обеих волосы теперь в средстве для мытья посуды, и пошли в душ. У Лиды уже давно ныла пулевая рана — видимо, Виктория проснулась — поэтому она не рискнула снимать повязку, наклеив на неё пищевую плёнку, чтобы не замочить.

Лида старательно отгоняла все мысли о соулмейтке. Она уже мечтала о том, чтобы у той поскорее зажила рана, и можно было наконец забыть всю эту историю. Она пыталась не подавать виду, но Ксюша, кажется, видела всё у неё на лице.

***

Следующие несколько дней были заполнены тревожным ожиданием, хотя ни одна из них не призналась бы в этом. Рана у Лиды на боку зарубцевалась и почти перестала болеть, а это значило, что Викторию скоро выпустят из больницы. Что она будет делать потом, было неизвестно. Знала ли она вообще об их с Лидой связи?

Через пять дней у Лиды зазвонил мобильный. Она ответила на звонок и тут же включила громкую связь.

— Да? — громче обычного сказала она в трубку.

— М-м, здравствуйте, это Лидия Босова? — послышался в трубке неуверенный голос.

— А кто спрашивает? — резко спросила Лида, бросив взгляд на Ксюшу, нервно кусающую губы.

— Вы, наверное, не знаете меня по имени, — продолжила собеседница, — я Вика Смирнова. Несколько дней назад вы спасли меня от грабителя. Я хотела бы отблагодарить вас. Может, сойдёт обед? Я знаю хороший ресторан.

Лида вопросительно посмотрела на Ксюшу. У той расширились глаза. Прикрыв телефон ладонью, Лида прошептала:

— Нам всё равно придётся с этим разобраться. Пойдём вместе?

Ксюша помедлила секунду и кивнула. Виктория в это время терпеливо ожидала ответа.

— Ничего, если я приду с женой? Мы сами оплатим свой счёт.

На том конце провода на несколько секунд установилась тишина.

— Конечно, — наконец ответила собеседница. — И, насчёт оплаты, не стоит. Я угощаю.

Они согласовали время, дату и адрес встречи. Вежливо попрощавшись, Лида положила трубку. Ксюша была бледной, как смерть. Лида взяла её лицо в ладони.

— Мы поговорим и объясним ей ситуацию, — сказала она мягко, проводя большими пальцами по Ксюшиным щекам.

— Что, если будет как со Стасом? — высказала Ксюша мысль, которая, видимо, мучила её уже давно.

— Тогда мы уедем. Убежим, хоть на другой край света, вдвоём, — уверила её Лида. — К тому же, она кажется нормальной. Думаю, всё будет хорошо.

— Ладно, — согласилась Ксюша, расслабившись. Потом быстро чмокнула Лиду в щёку. 

— Кроме того, — уже весело сказала она, поднимаясь с дивана, — нельзя упустить возможность поесть в таком классном ресторане. Надо найти свой выходной костюм, мы уже целую вечность с тобой никуда не ходили.

***

Вику в ресторане они увидели сразу. На вешалке рядом с уютным угловым столиком вместо светлой куртки висело видавшее виды серое пальто — наверное, кровь так и не отстиралась. Вика заметила, как они подходят, и неуверенно махнула рукой.  
Пару минут все трое сидели в тишине, изучая меню.

— Так, значит, вы женаты? — обронила Вика стараясь прервать неловкое молчание.

— Да, — сухо ответила Ксюша.

Лида незаметно вздохнула. Она так и не могла привыкнуть к этому вопросу, точнее, к тону, которым его всегда задавали. С враждебностью, будто пытаясь обвинить их в чём-то, с взглядом, говорящим, что и Ксюша с Лидой, и их отношения — неправильные, и само их существование причиняет говорящему дискомфорт. Она сжала под столом Ксюшину руку, молча сообщая: «Всё в порядке».

Только в Викином тоне не слышалось злости. Только мучительная неловкость, от которой она покраснела до самых кончиков ушей.

— Извините, — сказала она, краснея ещё больше, если такое вообще было возможно, — я не хотела вас обидеть.

— Всё в порядке, — отозвалась Лида, бросая взгляд на Ксюшу.

Снова установилась тишина. Принесли заказы.

Вика едва принялась за еду, как Ксюша положила вилку и вкрадчивым тоном, от которого даже у Лиды побежали по спине мурашки, спросила:

— Что вам действительно надо?

Вика поперхнулась салатом.

— Ничего, — ответила она. — Честное слово, ничего. Я просто хочу поблагодарить. Я полностью понимаю вашу ревность, эм… —начала Вика, видимо, заготовленную заранее речь, но споткнулась о Ксюшино имя.

— Ксения, — представилась Ксюша, и тут же продолжила: — Это не ревность. Я не сомневаюсь в Лиде, никогда не сомневалась, и дело не в ней. А в вас. Не преследуйте нас. Даже не думайте пытаться нас шантажировать.

— Я понимаю, что должно быть сложно осознать это, — включилась Лида, — но то, что мы с вами соулмейтки, ничего не значит для меня. Вы славная девушка, но я люблю Ксюшу и никогда не смогу быть с вами.

Вика сидела с открытым ртом, растерянно поглядывая то на Ксюшу, то на Лиду.

— Я и не планировала ничего такого, — наконец выговорила она. — Вы не представляете, какая гора упала у меня с плеч, когда я узнала, что вы женаты. По правде говоря, Лидия, мне совсем не хочется с вами встречаться или, например, жениться на вас.

—О, — смущённо пробормотала Лида, — это всё проясняет.

— Как только мне в больнице медсёстры на вас пожаловались и отдали вашу визитку, я всё думала, как бы вам сказать, что не надо с девушкой расставаться или ещё что-нибудь. Я просто хотела наладить с вами контакт, — продолжала Вика уже более расслабленно, снова принимаясь за салат. — Вы же спасли мне жизнь. Теперь я ваша должница и подруга до гроба, — хитро усмехнулась она.

Ксюша тоже засмеялась. Она вся обмякла, казалось, ещё не веря в такое лёгкое и безболезненное разрешение.

— Так они не вернули визитку в карман? — развеселилась Лида.

— Наверное, забыли, — пожала плечами Вика. — Простите, Ксения, а вы случайно не жили в детстве в Верхоталье? — вдруг обратилась она Ксюше.

— Можно на ты, — отозвалась Ксюша. — Да, жила, всего несколько лет назад сюда переехала.

— А ты не ходила во вторую школу?

— Я до конца там отучилась, а что?

— Ты Ксюша Ветрина?! — радостно воскликнула Вика.

— Да, — совсем запуталась Ксюша.

— Я Вика Смирнова! Ну, ты наверно не помнишь меня, мы с семьёй переехали после четвёртого класса.

— Нет, не помню, — призналась Ксюша. — А ты-то меня почему помнишь?

— Да ты шутишь? Ты была самая популярная девочка в классе, — рассмеялась Вика.

— С тобой все хотели дружить, ну, я точно ужасно хотела, но я была такая стеснительная в детстве. К тому же ты со школы практически не изменилась. Всё такая же решительная и колючая.

В груди у Лиды теплом расцвела глупая ребячливая гордость за Ксюшу — конечно, её жена была во всём лучшей, иначе и быть не могло. Самой популярной девочкой в начальной школе, самой успешной студенткой в вузе, самой-самой-самой.

Лида расплылась в хитрой улыбке и заигрывающе спросила:

— Ксюша, ты колючая?

Та залилась краской.

— В школе была, да, — ответила она. И, обратившись к Вике: — Прости, что на тебя наехала. У нас просто был опыт…

— Нет, ничего, не извиняйся, — замахала рукой Вика. — Я понимаю, конечно.

Лида слушала, как Вика с Ксюшей болтают о своём родном городе, и её заполняло тихое счастье. Как всё удачно получилось. Лида усмехнулась тому, как Судьба всё переиграла. Свела девушку, с детства мечтавшую дружить с Ксюшей и не желавшую ни с кем встречаться, о чём она только что доверительно сообщила Ксюше, с Ксюшиной женой, чтобы они могли познакомиться и подружиться заново. И даже злосчастный Стас сыграл свою роль.

— Ой, а ты помнишь, какой у нас там замечательный был кинотеатр? — услышала Лида Ксюшин возглас. — А давайте втроём сходим в кино? Лид, давай на тот фильм, который мы уже давно хотим посмотреть, он, вроде, ещё идёт.

— Конечно, — обрадовалась Лида.

Судьба и правда не делает ошибок. В их с Ксюшей жизни начиналась новая страница, свободная от тревог и неизвестности. Лида тоже обязательно поладит с Викой, ведь не может быть, чтобы Судьба свела двух девушек совсем без общих интересов, и более весёлой и дружной компании будет не найти.

А пока три новые подруги планировали свой первый совместный поход в кино. На тот самый фильм, который Ксюша с Лидой хотели посмотреть в тот вечер, когда в их жизнь стремительно ворвалась Вика.


End file.
